


Sawamura Shoyo

by Wereng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Feels, Feelings, Gay, Gen, Hugs, I hope this was a warm story, M/M, One Shot, Team as Family, True Love, happiness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Ia tersenyum tipis. Rambut jingganya dibelai pelan dan penuh kasih sayang. "Walau bagaimanapun, kau adalah anakku."





	Sawamura Shoyo

Laki-laki itu menghela napasnya panjang sembari matanya terpejam dalam. Tangan kanannya menutupi sebelah wajahnya sementara tangan kirinya menyangga tubuhnya sendiri di batu nisan milik Sawamura Koshi. Poni pendeknya berjatuhan ke dahinya saat ia menunduk dan tangan kirinya melemah, membuatnya tersungkur di depan batu nisan itu. Matanya yang terpejam terbuka, terlihat kemerahan dan memerih. Setitik air mata jatuh tepat di atas bolu di samping dupa. Bibirnya terbuka, tergagap-gagap memanggil, “Koshi.”

Rambutnya tidak lagi sehitam dulu. Nyaris dipenuhi uban abu dan beberapa bagian mulai menipis karena kebotakan yang ia alami. Keriput di sekitar matanya makin mengerut makin Daichi berusaha untuk menahan gejolak di dalam dadanya. Tangan kanannya menghantam tanah dengan murka dan ia tak berdaya di depan nisan itu. Tubuhnya meringkuh dan berusaha menghindari persembahan ketika berusaha bersandar di batu nisan besar istrinya. Wajahnya kini basah, tak lagi ia menahan kesedihan. Air matanya tak henti bergantian membasahi dan mengisi saban lekuk kerut di wajah Sawamura Daichi.

Ia tak peduli pada celananya yang kotor karena ia duduk di tanah. Tangan rentanya berkali-kali mengusap mata tuanya, tidak ingin pandangnya makin kabur karena air mata yang memenuhi kelopaknya. Ia ingin melihat Koshi-nya dengan jelas. Napasnya naik turun tak beraturan dan mulutnya mulai berisik dengan bunyi tak terkenali. Lakunya kini tak berbeda dari Shoyo—anaknya dan Koshi—ketika baru berusia empat tahun dan menuntut untuk tetap bermain voli di halaman rumah ketika hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba.

Bibirnya terbuka tutup lagi. Ia memanggil-manggil lagi. “Koshi—” ada jeda lama karena ia kesulitan mengambil napas. Ingus dan lendir menyumbat hidungnya, menahan suaranya dan ia merasa sesak napas sesaat. “—apa yang harus kulakukan?”

Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tidak teratur. Tangannya mengusap-usap kakinya yang terulur sementara badannya menyandar di batu nisan. Matanya masih menangis, hidungnya masih beringus, dan kepalanya dipenuhi kepeningan luar biasa. Sesekali ia gigit bibirnya jika dirasanya kekeringan dan kepedihan mulai kembali ingin melonjak dari dadanya. Sesekali ia tariki rambut tipisnya dengan murka. Sesekali ia memeluk nisan.

“Apa yang harus kulakukan, Koshi?—” Daichi kini menyaringkan tangisannya. Menciumi nisan itu berkali-kali, “—aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Tolong aku, Koshi. Tolong.”

.

.

Berkali-kali Shoyo mengelus pelan pipi kirinya yang memerah. Perihnya masih terasa meskipun sudah tiga jam berlalu. Kepalanya menyandar tepat di sudut kamarnya, tak berdaya dan lemah. Wajahnya terlihat luyu, tak ada sinar kebahagiaan yang biasanya ada di sana. Matanya berdenyut kuat, meminta agar setidaknya air mata yang menjadi tanda kepedihan hatinya keluar dari tempatnya, namun Shoyo menahan. “Aku laki-laki. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis.”

Ia memeluk lututnya lagi dan membenamkan wajahnya di sela antara lutut dan dadanya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengigiti bibirnya sendiri sebagai salah satu upaya menahan jeritan yang sama ingin memberontak dari tenggorokannya jua. Matanya terkadang terpejam, kadang terbuka. Dan saat terbuka itulah ia melihat potret bahagia seorang wanita cantik dan anggun yang tengah memeluk seorang anak remaja yang bangga dengan tropi yang ia bawa.

“Mama—” Suaranya tercekat tiba-tiba. Ia langsung mengigit bibirnya lagi sebelum ia yakin panas di dadanya sudah mereda dan memastikan matanya terpejam rapat untuk menahan lubang air mata meloloskan apa yang harus dipenjara di sana sebelum ia melanjutkan, “—Shoyo rindu.”

Matanya lama memejam kuat, dibantu lututnya untuk menekan hingga seperih dan serapat mungkin.

Namun percuma.

Ia tetap terisak. Hidungnya yang sedari tadi sudah penuh dan tak mampu mengeluarkan pun menarik napas, kini basah dan menjatuhkan ingusnya. Bibirnya terbuka lebar, pengganti hidung melakukan fungsinya mengeluarkan karbondioksida yang disertai suara tangis pelan, dalam, dan tersendat-sendat.

“Mama—”

Dada Shoyo naik turun tak teratur dan nampak berat. Tubuhnya ke depan ke belakang, bergoyang-goyang, seolah menenangkan dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti menangis. Tangan kanannya keluar dari lingkar pelukan, naik ke kepala jingganya dan menyisiri rambutnya yang mulai mengganggu dan tak nyaman menempel di wajahnya yang basah. Kepalanya terangkat dan nampak jelas tak ada kebahagiaan di sana. Yang ada hanyalah penyesalan, rasa pedih, ketiadaan ingin untuk terus ada di sana.

Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya setelah ia berhasil menahan emosinya kembali. Wajahnya berkali-kali ia sapu dengan selimutnya, membuatnya merah dan perih, meski tidak seperih pipi kirinya. Ia berjalan cepat ke lemarinya, mengambil tas punggung yang tergantung di sisi lemari dan memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalamnya. Ia periksa tabungannya dan tanpa ingin memperlama waktu, ia lemparkan ke dalam tasnya pula. Ia memeriksa wajahnya lagi di cermin dan segera menghapus basah di wajahnya ketika ia lihat ada jejak kesedihan di sana.

Ia tak mampu meniadakan tanda pernah menangisnya, karena itu ia ingin membeli masker di minimarket nanti. Segera ia membuka pintu kamarnya, menoleh, merasakan bahwa tak ada hawa keberadaan siapapun di rumah itu, sebelum cepat-cepat ia berjalan ke pintu depan dan memasang sepatunya.

Dan Shoyo tercekat, nyaris melonjak karena kejut saat pintu depan terbuka dan Sawamura Daichi masuk. Wajahnya terlihat keras seperti biasa meski kali ini matanya lebih sipit dari seharusnya. Sipit dan menajam pada pemuda jingga yang kedapatan bersiap pergi.

Suara Daichi dalam, berat dan terdengar dingin, “Mau kemana kau?”

Shoyo tak bersedia membalas tatap yang menakutkan baginya itu. Ia melihati ujung lemari sepatu dan berkata pelan, “Tidak tahu.”

Ada sunyi untuk beberapa puluh detik dan tak Shoyo duga Daichi menjulurkan beberapa lembar uang dengan pecahan cukup besar padanya. “Pergilah ke Tokyo. Ke rumah Bokuto.”

Bokuto adalah ayah baptis Shoyo. Shoyo dengan hati-hati menerima uang yang dijulurkan ayahnya dan berlalu dari sana. Ia nyaris menangis lagi jika ia lupa bahwa ia berada di tempat umum.

Daichi menoleh, menatap anak tunggalnya yang berlari cepat pergi meninggalkannya. Ada rasa sakit di dadanya melihat rambut jingga sehat itu ditiup angin yang mengantar kepergian Shoyo. Dan Daichi tercekat. Ia lupa mengucapkan, “Selamat jalan.”

Hilang bayang Shoyo dari mata tuanya, Daichi berbalik, menghadap dalam rumahnya lagi. Kini rumah itu jauh lebih sunyi dirasanya. Kakinya pelan melangkah masuk, menuju ruang keluarga, berdiri menghadap dinding di mana patung Yesus digantungkan.

“Aku sangat memohon petunjukMu, Tuhan.”

.

.

Keiji tahu Shoyo akan datang karena Daichi menghubunginya meski tak tahu apa yang membuat anaknya itu pergi jauh ke Tokyo. Disambutnya si jingga di stasiun kala dilihatnya Shoyo keluar dari pintu penjaga. Senyuman wanita tua itu tipis dan lembut. “Kebetulan Mama sedang ingin menjemput Papa Kotaro di kantornya.”

Shoyo mengangguk dan menurut saja kala diajak Keiji naik mobil. Ia tahu Bokuto Kotaro tak pernah dijemput jika pulang kerja, sehingga jelas baginya Keiji sengaja menantinya. Selama perjalanan, tak ada pertanyaan apapun yang diajukan Keiji dan dibiarkan wanita berambut hitam itu Shoyo diam menatapi jalanan kota Tokyo.

“Shoyo sudah makan malam?”

Keiji menoleh sebentar untuk melihat gelengan kepala si jingga sebelum kembali fokus pada kemudinya. Lanjutnya lagi, “Kalau begitu, setelah menjemput Papa Kotaro, mau makan di luar?”

“Di rumah saja.”

Yang berambut hitam ikal itu tersenyum tipis akhirnya mendengar suara si jingga. “Kalau begitu nanti kita mampir di supermarket. Shoyo mau makan apa?”

Jawaban itu pelan dan lirih, “Terserah.”

“Kalau begitu—hamburger bagaimana?”

Suara deheman yang nyaris tiada terdengar. Keiji melepaskan tangan kirinya dari kemudi sebentar hanya untuk membelai lembut rambut jingga Shoyo. “Papa Kotaro akan senang melihat Shoyo berkunjung.”

Kotaro memeluk Shoyo dengan penuh sayang dan mencium dua pipinya dua kali karena kebahagiaan melihat anak baptisnya datang. Ia sama seperti Keiji, tak menanya alasan kunjungan mendadak Shoyo dan hanya menceritakan hal-hal menarik yang mungkin saja mampu mengganti kemuraman di wajah cerah si jingga, namun nihil. Ia tersenyum, namun terlihat jelas dipaksakan karena tak ingin hati dua orang tua baptisnya khawatir dan kecewa. Ia tak bersuara sebanyak biasanya ketika membantu Keiji memasak ataupun ketika ia mandi bersama Kotaro. Saat makan malam pun ia sunyi.

“Sayang?”

Panggilan Keiji disambut deheman pelan. Shoyo duduk di sofa dan dengan malas menatap televisi. Matanya sayu dan tak bersemangat. Keiji meletakkan cangkir susu hangat dan kuki yang baru dipanggangnya di depan Shoyo sebelum ikut duduk di samping si jingga. Mereka berdua diam hingga Kotaro turut masuk dan duduk di sisi lain di samping Shoyo jua.

Shoyo menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Keiji dan disambut Keiji dengan belaian lembut di rambutnya. Tangan kanan si hitam memeluk tubuh Shoyo yang lemah dirasanya dan keningnya diciumnya jua. “Ada apa?”

Ketika Keiji menanya itulah Shoyo menegapkan badannya. Ia menunduk dalam.

“Shoyo gay.”

Bokuto Kotaro dan Bokuto Keiji sama membisunya. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Tak ada yang berani bersuara hingga Shoyo kembali berujar, “Mama dan Papa jijik pada Shoyo?”

Ujaran itu terdengar parau, ditahannya karena tak ingin menangis di depan kedua orang tua baptisnya. Kotaro tersenyum lebar, “Hei, siapa yang jijik? Tentu saja tidak. Gay atau tidak, Shoyo tetap keren. Papa sayang Shoyo.”

Keiji nampak berat meskipun akhirnya tersenyum jua melihat Kotaro memeluk sayang Shoyo. Tangannya kembali membelai rambut Shoyo, “Apapun yang terjadi, Shoyo tetap Shoyo. Itu pilihan hidup Shoyo sendiri, oke? Papa dan Mama tidak keberatan punya anak gay.”

Sekali lagi tatap hijau Keiji menemu emas Kotaro. Dengan hati-hati Kotaro menanya, “Lalu? Papa Daichi mengusir Shoyo?”

Saat itulah Shoyo tak lagi menahan tangisnya. Ia sesak napas, menarik napas dengan susah payah dengan mulutnya. Dirasanya pipi kirinya kembali memerih. “Mungkin saja. Papa—Papa mungkin benci Shoyo sekarang.”

Terakhir kali Kotaro dan Keiji melihat Shoyo menangis adalah saat ia berusia lima tahun, ketika ia tak ingin pergi dari taman hibura Owlland ketika berlibur di Tokyo empat belas tahun yang lalu. Shoyo bahkan bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menangis di depan keduanya saat Sawamura Koshi meninggal delapan tahun lalu. Keduanya sangat sakit hati melihat tangisan itu di wajah duka anaknya. Tak ada yang mampu menahan keinginan untuk memeluk Shoyo yang terlihat sangat ringkih bagi mereka.

“Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Shoyo bisa tinggal di sini selama Shoyo mau, oke?”

Shoyo menatap mata hijau Keiji dan tersenyum tipis. Matanya sipit saat berkata, “Terima kasih.”

.

.

Shoyo menarik napasnya. Dadanya terasa berdenyut dan ia gugup. Tangannya ragu meraih bel di samping pintu. Sekali lagi ia mengatur pernapasannya sebelum membunyikan bel dan menanti dengan gelisah. Bibirnya ia gigiti, tangannya menggenggam satu sama lain, kakinya bergerak-gerak tak teratur, matanya terus menoleh ke bawah, mencari keberaniannya yang telah hilang.

Pintu terbuka dan ia masih tak berani membalas tatapan mata Daichi. Shoyo tergagap berkata, “Shoyo—mau ambil pakaian Shoyo.”

Tak ada suara dari ayah di depannya. Ia hanya melihat kaki Daichi mundur dan memberi ruang bagi si jingga untuk lewat, masuk ke rumah. Pelan-pelan dan ragu Shoyo ke dalam dan melepaskan sepatunya. Katanya pelan, “Shoyo hanya sebentar. Maafkan Shoyo.”

Si jingga sudah terlanjur berlalu dari hadapannya ketika Daichi berbisik, lirih, pelan, bahkan nyaris tiada, “Kau tak perlu meminta maaf hanya karena kau gay.”

Shoyo melalui ruang keluarga dan sudah akan meraih gagang pintu kamarnya sendiri saat matanya menemu tumpukan buku di meja. Buku Danforth, Brown, dan beberapa penulis lain yang ia ketahui betul tentang apa. Shoyo berbalik saat dirasanya keberadaan Daichi di pintu ruang keluarga. Mata cokelatnya menyiratkan pertanyaan yang tak sanggup ia utarakan. Daichi mengangkat bahunya, matanya terlihat lembut. “Aku hanya ingin mengerti.”

Tak ada jawaban Shoyo.

“Walau bagaimanapun, Shoyo adalah anak Papa.”

Tangan Shoyo terjatuh dari gagang pintu. Kali itu ia terang-terangan menangis ketika Daichi berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri putranya, memeluknya erat dan hangat. Pucuk kepala Shoyo berkali-kali dicium Daichi dengan penuh kasih. Ia sama menangisnya seperti si jingga, namun kali ini tangisnya sunyi. Bukan lagi tangis kesedihan, penyesalan, keperihan tak ada di dadanya.

Ia hanya bahagia melihat putranya pulang. Itu saja.

“Jadi, siapa pacar Shoyo?”

Shoyo tertawa. Semu merah lembut ada di wajah basahnya. “Goshiki Tsutomu.”

Mata Daichi berkilat dan ia membuka mulutnya, matanya berbinar lebar, menandakan ia tahu siapa, “Jangan katakan Tsutomu, anak tiri Wakatoshi.”

Yang ditanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu. Matanya menyipit karena kebahagiaan.

“Kau harus mengajak kami bertemu lain kali, oke.”

**-end**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anime-manga Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah milik Haruichi Furudate sensei. Adapun saya sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas peminjaman tokoh di dalam fanfiksi ini. Saya menganjurkan kepada siapapun yang membaca ini untuk mendukung Harucchi sensei dengan seminimalnya membeli komik Haikyuu yang telah legal terbit di Indonesia agar Haikyuu terus membuat kebahagiaan tidak hanya pembacanya, namun juga penciptanya. Bagi yang tidak ingin terlambat mengikuti perkembangan cerita Haikyuu bisa mendownload aplikasi Manga Plus di play store atau penyedia aplikasi apapun di ponsel pintar kalian. Manga Plus adalah aplikasi legal milik Shueisha yang menyediakan manga Jump series setiap minggu (selalu update mengikuti tanggal terbit Weekly Shonen Jump di Jepang, hari Senin). Mohon kurangi baca dari situs ilegal, ya. Terima kasih.
> 
> A/N: Maaf jika ada typo karena fanfiksi ini sesegera mungkin ditulis beberapa jam lalu dan dipublikasikan dengan segera tanpa adanya proses penyuntingan terlebih dahulu. Saya sudah menulisnya dengan penuh hati dan air mata, dan saya tak sanggup membacanya ulang meski hanya untuk diedit. Mata saya sudah perih.
> 
> Belakangan ini saya sedikit tidak bersemangat pada dunia ini dan saya makin merasa sedih mengetahui fakta ternyata kemampuan menulis saya tidak mengikuti langkah saya untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi dan justru memburuk. Saya mulai jarang menulis, seluruh fanfiksi on progres dan janji saya mengenai sekuel-sekuel lainnya tidak tersentuh sama sekali dan saya sangat bersalah pada siapapun yang terlanjur menanti pemenuhan utang saya.
> 
> Terima kasih banyak kepada siapapun yang telah mendukung saya selama ini. Saya sangat menghargai setiap review kalian dan setiap ada review bagus yang masuk ke saya mengembalikan semangat saya dan kesadaran saya bahwa ternyata setidaknya ada satu bidang di mana ada orang yang mengharapkan saya yang tidak berguna ini.
> 
> Saya sangat berterima kasih dan saya selalu mendoakan kalian agar tetap sehat dan baik terus. Semoga berkah Tuhan selalu melindungi kita semua. Amin.


End file.
